SolEri RP
by Cearon
Summary: Eridan goes over to Sollux's house and gets what he wants for once. (appearances from other trolls, in RP form, note: we were to lazy to switch quirks to be other people. this was also done through several days. it also cuts off abruptly because my other RPer hasnt been on.)


CSN: *eridan smeaks out of his hive, a small item with him. The item is a bucket. He quietly walks over to solluxs hive*

CSN: *he then knocks on the door*

CIR: *walk2 two door* ye2?

CIR: 2hiit ED go away

CSN: Nevver

CIR: ii wiill bla2t you onto the moon now go the fuck away

CIR: *walk2 back two computer*

CSN: Fuck you, I'm comin in

CIR: go away

CSN: *walks in door*

CSN: Make me sol

CIR: *pu2he2 ED back out door*

CIR: *locke2 the door*

CSN: Fuck. Wwell... *breaks window to get in*

CIR: WHAT THE FUCK! 2ERIIOU2LY ED

CSN: Yes sol. You test me and I find the answwer

CIR: *optiic bla2t*

CIR: :l

CSN: Sol wwhat the fuck!? *throws bucket at sollux hitting him in the head*

CIR: owch! get the fuck out of my hiive ED iim 2eriiou2e

CIR: *2ma2he2 bucket*

CSN: Sol wwhy don't you like me *eridan struggles to hold back his emotions*

CIR: becau2e your alway2 tryiing two fuckiing rape me

CIR: and you never leave me alone

CSN: I don't... just because I hit on you one fuckin time dosent mean I lovve you

CIR: IIT WA2 MORE THAN ONCE YOU FUCKA22

CSN: Ok so maybe I exagerated a bit...

CIR: a biit?

CSN: Ok like a wwhole lot...

CIR: and iit2 not ju2t me

CSN: Maybe I've hit on kar a few times aswwell

CSN: *aswwell*

CIR: and FF

CSN: I'm not evven that bad. Its hard growwin up and nobody understands.. maybe sol, you should just think of wwhat it wwould be like to be in my shoes..

CIR: you mean two be an unwanted fii2h?

CSN: Yes dumbass.

CIR: okay ii admiit iit would be diiffiicult two be you

CSN: evven my lusus hates me

CIR: well ii dont know what two tell you ED now wiill you plea2e leave

CSN: No..

CIR: grrr

CIR: *pull2 out phone and 2tart2 two call Kanaya*

CSN: Don't hurt me sol! *eridan covers his head with his hands and ducks for cover*

CIR: ii wont do iit

CSN: DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE CALL KAN!

CIR: *2lowly pre22e2 number iit but doe2nt hiit enter*

CIR: and what wiill you do iif ii do call her?

CSN: IF YOU CALL KAN I WWILL SLIT YOUR THROAT SOL

CIR: -.- *2lowly iinche2 fiinger toward2 enter*

CIR: *whiile takiing off gla22e2*

CSN: DONT YOU DARE! * eridan tackles sollux making him drop the phone*

CIR: get the fuck off of me ED

CIR: *2truggle2*

CSN: Don't call kan an I wwill...

CIR: *2truggle2 a liitle more and 2iigh2* fiine

CSN: *eridan gets off sollux and sits in the floor staring at him*

CIR: *2ollux 2coot2 away from eriidan two retriieve hii2 gla22e2*

CIR: *2ollux glare2*

CSN: *eridan lays on his back staring at the ceiling*

CIR: what are you doiing?

CSN: Wwhat does it look like? I'm starin at your ceiling for no reason

CSN: I havve nofin else to do

CIR: 2o go back two YOUR hiive and do what ever you normally do

CSN: …

CIR: *2ollux waiit2 a few miinute2 and 2tand2 up and goe2 two a cabinet*

CIR: gummy grub2?

CSN: Again I havve nofin to do...i'm always bored. Bein hated an all I can't talk to anyone and shore I guess..

CIR: *2ollux to22e2 eriidan gummy grub2*

CSN: *Eridan nibbles at the gummy grubs as he starts playing silently with his rings*

CIR: *2ollux ju2t 2iit2 and watche2 ED*

CSN: Wwhat are you starin at, mustard blood?

CIR: nothiing

CIR: *2ollux look2 away, the 2liighte2t hiint of yellow creeping onto his face*

CSN: *eridan continues laying on the floor and finally sits up* *he then glances at sollux quickly looking away* * a small bit of purple starts to spread on his face*

CIR: *2ollux 2neak2 over and liightly kii22e2 the top of ED'2 head*

CSN: Huh? *eridan was surprised at his actions. His face turns a bright purple now. He looks at sollux*

CIR: *2ollux'2 face had a briight yellow color*

CIR: **turned a briight yellow*

CSN: * a smirk spreads over eridans face.* I thought you wwanted me to go to my hivve. *eridan stands up and walks over to sollux*

CIR: 2-2hut up

CSN: *eridan rubs sollux's horns gently*

CIR: nnnnnnn

CIR: *2ollux doe2 the 2ame two eriidan*

CSN: You like that? *eridan rubs sollux's horns slightly harder putting his free arm around sollux's neck*

CIR: mnnn ju2t dont choke me

CSN: *eridan jumps a little at first then feels the pleasure sink in * mmmmm I wwouldnt choke you...

CIR: ju2t had two make 2-2ure

CIR: waiit a 2ec. iim goiing two lock the door 2o KK doe2nt ju2t bur2t iin liike he doe2

CSN: Ok.

CSN: *eridan kisses sollux on the neck gently, his hands still busy on sollux's horns*

CIR: mmm

CIR: *2ollux walk2 over kiind of pulliing eriidan wiith hiim as he locked the door*

CSN: Mmm *eridan continues rubbing sollux's horns. Eridan purrs slightly on and off louder and louder every time

CIR: heh ii diidnt know you purred

CSN: Wwell you do now... I try to keep it a secret but damn sol- purrrrrrrr...

CIR: *2ollux bru2he2 hii2 liip2 agaiin2t eriidan2 cheek*

CSN: *eridan dosen't mind and dives for his chance. His lips are in tact with sollux's lips*

CIR: yum

CIR: *2ollux 2miile2 and pull2 eriidan clo2er*

CSN: *eridan trails his hand down sollux's torso*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 purriing louder than eriidan*

CSN: Fuck.. you purr sol?

CIR: heh yeah, I thought everyone knew...

CSN: * eridan unties his scarf and wraps it around the both of them, pulling them closer together, when eridan kisses sollux again trying to catch him off guard*

CIR: *2ollux fall2 backward2 and pull2 eriidan wiith hiim*

CSN: *eridan now passionately kisses sollux. Eridans hands were buisied on his horns

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back and rub2 hii2 horn2 agaiin*

CSN: *eridan purrs even louder than before* * he pulls of his cape

CIR: *2ollux al2o 2tart2 pulliing off eriidan2 2hiirt*

CSN: *eridan manages to get off sol's shirt*

CSN: *eridan now purrs louder kissing sollux once again intangling his hands in sol's hair

CIR: *2ollux run2 hii2 hand up and down eriidan2 body *

CIR: you look 2o yummy ;)

CSN: *eridan trails his hands down sollux's body un-buttoning his pants

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan from hii2 cheek bone down two hii2 che2t*

CSN: Mmmm... *eridan nibbles at sollux's ear. He then kisses sollux on the neck, his face getting more and more purple by the minute..*

CIR: *2ollux let2 out a moan of plea2ure*

CSN: *eridan continues to seduce sollux. And I thought you said you didn't lovve me... ;-)

CIR: well that wa2 a liie okay

CSN: So you finally admit it huh? It took you forever...

CIR: *2ollux run2 hii2 hand2 up and down eriidan2 body* 2orry

CSN: Its ok.. true lovve alwways wwaits... *one of eridans hands rubs sollux's horns. The other hand trailed his body*

CIR: mmmm wow

CSN: Do you wwant to get this party evven more heated? *eridan trailed his hand down sollux's body stopping at his thighs*

CIR: *2ollux pull2 eriidan2 face two hii2 and cru2he2 hii2 liip2 two eriidan2*

CIR: why not

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 two unbutton eriidan2 pant2*

CSN: *eridan slowly unzipps sollux's pants* *kissing sollux back their toungues wrestled for dominance*

CIR: *2ollux'2 breathiing 2tart2 two get heaviier*

CIR: damn. why diid ii waiit 2o long?

CSN: *eridan rubbed sollux's torso with one hand. the other hand was busy in sollux's hair* I havve no clue sol. But it wwas wworth the wait

CIR: hmm ;) yeah iit wa2

CIR: *2ollux manage2 two wre2tle eriidan2 pant2 off*

CSN: *eridan gets sollux's pants off uneasily.*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 two niibble on eriidan2 ear/fiin*

CSN: *eridan moans with pleasure and starts kissing/nibbling on sollux's throat*

CIR: *2ollux face turn2 a briighter yellow a2 he whii2per2* ii love you eriidan*

CSN: I lovve you to sol. *someone knocks on the door* wwhat wwas that?

CIR: 2hiit 2ound2 liike 2omeone ii2 at the door

CIR: *2ollux goe2 all niinja and peak2 out wiith out beiing 2een from the out2iide*

CIR: iit2 Nepeta...

CSN: wwhat the fuck? Has she been wwatchin us?

CIR: ii dunno

CSN: Wwell if she has that's fuckin creepy..

CIR: 2hould ii an2wer or ju2t iignore her?

CSN: Wwell wwe're practicaly naked .. get dressed then answwer her I guess?

CIR: okay *2ollux throw2 hii2 clothe2 on and fiixe2 hii2 haiir and 2hake2 hii2 fiinger at eriidan* but thii2 doe2nt mean we're done yet

CSN: Ok

CSN: ;-)

CIR: ;)

CIR: *2ollux an2wer2 the door and could tell what nepeta wanted*

CIR: KK ii2nt here today Nepeta 2orry

CIR: *clo2e2 door and 2iigh2*

CSN: :3why is ampurra in your hive pawlux?

CIR: *open2 door back up*

CIR: why do you want two know?

CSN: :3 He's never in your hive. And if he is he is usually hurt...

CIR: weeellllll *look2 at eriidan*

CIR: 2hould ii tell her ED?

CSN: :3 weeeelllll what pawlux? * eridan shruggs his shoulders. I don't knoww. If you wwant to, sol..

CIR: *look2 back at nepeta*

CIR: well for now let2 ju2t 2ay that you need two update your 2hiippiing wall

CIR: :)

CSN: :3yay! TO THE SHIPPING WALL! * nepeta leaves*

CIR: *2ollux clo2e2 door*

CSN: So, wwhere wwere wwe sol?

CIR: well do you want two deal wiith my clothe2 agaiin or do you want me two ju2t take them off for you ;)

CSN: either wway sol ;-)

CIR: *2ollux re-remove2 theiir clothe2 and get2 down on the floor wiith eriidan agaiin*

CIR: ((*his clothes))

CSN: So wwhere wwere wwe?

CIR: *2ollux pull2 eriidan2 face iin for another kii22*

CSN: *eridan kisses back.* do you havve a bucket? You smashed mine earlier...

CIR: riight, 2orry. erm... there miight be one iin the bathroom ii'll go check

CSN: Ook

CIR: *2ollux get2 up and goe2 two retriieve bucket*

CIR: found iit

CIR: *2ollux walk2 back out two where eriidan wa2 waiitiing carryiing the bucket*

CSN: Noww let's get to it.. ;-)

CIR: okay

CSN: *eridan bites sollux's neck slightly. His hands were all ovver sollux's body*

CIR: *2ollux jump2 a liittle at the biite. he held eriidan clo2e liike he never wanted two let hiim go*

CSN: *eridan was not bothered by the attention. Since he was baisicly hated all his life, the attention was wonderful.*

CIR: *2ollux 2tarted two regret all the tiime he alway2 rejected eriidan* 2orry

CIR: *2ollux pulled eriidan2 head up two kii22 hiim agaiin*

CSN: Its ok.. *eridan had always had hatred toward sollux, but now he just totally flushed for him* *eridan was caught off gaurd with the kiss. He soons starts kissing back tho*

CIR: *2ollux run2 hii2 hand down and over eriidan2 buldge*

CSN: *eridan jumps a bit at the touch, but then he moans in pleasure *

CIR: *2ollux 2miile2 and keep2 runniing hii2 hand over iit*

CSN: Ahhhhhh... * eridans face was a bright purple* *eridan does the same*

CIR: *2ollux moan2*

CSN: *eridan grips sollux's buldge*

CIR: mmmm

CSN: *eridan continues to rub sollux's buldge*

CIR: *2ollux keep2 one hand on eriidan2 buldge and move2 the other up two rub eriidan2 horn2*

CSN: *eridan moans in pleasure* he then pulls sollux into a passionate kiss..

CIR: *2ollux keep2 hii2 hand2 iin place and kii22e2 eriidan back*

CSN: *eridan lick sollux's horns, while still masaging his buldge

CIR: mmmm *2ollux liick2 hii2 hand and rub2 eriidan2 buldge 2ome more*

CSN: Mmmnnn...*eridan was fully ready for sollux now, but was still letting sollux prepare...*

CIR: *2ollux wa2 ready and let eriidan know*

CSN: *eridan placed his buldge inside of sollux further and further slowly and carefully.

CIR: ahhhhhh that feel2 good *2ollux'2 face wa2 a 2uper briight yellow color*

CSN: *eridans buldge was now completely in. He started thrusting his hips. Slow at first, then he got faster by the minute*

CIR: *2ollux iinhaled deeply when hii2 buldge wa2 completely iin and then he wa2 moaniing and purriing*

CSN: *eridan was purring rather loudly now. A few moans every now and then*

CIR: *2ollux wa2 breathiing heaviily and pulled eriidan2 face over two hii2*

CSN: *eridan kissed sollux. Then during the kiss, he nibbled at his lower lip..* I lovve you sol

CIR: ii love you two ED

CSN: *eridan continued his work, purring and moaning*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 rubbiing eriidan2 horn2 agaiin*

CSN: *eridan purrs louder, thrusting sollux a little harder.*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 two rub eriidan2 horn2 harder whiile moaniing, enjoyiing iit*

CSN: *eridan was purring as loud as he could. The feel of sollux's hands on his horns made him moan and thrust harder each time.*

CIR: *2ollux kept one hand on eriidan2 horn2 and traced hii2 hand up and down eriidan2 body agaiin*

CSN: *eridan moans* *he again bites sollux's neck, drawing a bit of blood*

CIR: *2ollux ju2t iignore2 the fact that he2 bleediing a liittle he cant be bothered wiith that now*

CSN: *eridan could feel his orgasam coming*

CIR: *2ollux had hii2 arm2 2pread out griippiing the carpet*

CSN: *eridan gave one more thrust, then his orgasam came through.*

CIR: *2ollux run2 hii2 hand2 through eriidan2 haiir breathiing heavy*

CSN: *eridan pulls sollux in for a kiss. He also starts rubbing his horns*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back and ran hii2 naiil2 up and down hii2 back*

CSN: Mmmnnnn...

CIR: *2ollux 2miile2 but keep2 kii22iing eriidan*

CSN: Between breaths eridan manages to moan his tongue trying to find entrance into sollux's mouth*

CIR: *2ollux allow2 eriidan2 tongue two enter hii2 mouth*

CSN: *eridans tongue explores every inch of sollux's mouth*

CIR: *2ollux 2uck2 on eriidan2 tongue*

CSN: *eridan intwines his tongue with sollux's*

CIR: *2ollux pull2 eriidan a2 clo2e a2 he can*

CSN: *eridan and sollux were now impossibly close* *eridan removes his buldge, slowly, but surely.

CIR: *2ollux gently touche2 iit, and rub2 hii2 fiinger iin ciircle2*

CSN: Mmmmnn~ don't stop...

CIR: *2ollux then u2e2 both hand2*

CSN: *eridan starts purring again.* d-don't stop ahhhhhhh...~

CIR: *2ollux rub2 ju2t a liittle fa2ter* you liike that?

CSN: Y-yeahhh..., mmmmnnn

CIR: *2ollux 2coot2 back and liick2 the top of iit*

CSN: Aaaahhhh... that's evven better *eridan moans and purrs louder*

CIR: *2ollux contiinue2 two liick eriidan2 buldge*

CSN: Mmmnnn ahhhhhhh... that feels good...

CIR: glad iit doe2 :) *2ollux contiinue2*

CSN: *eridan moans* y-yeahhh nmm...

CIR: *2ollux rub2 hii2 buldge wiith hii2 fiinger2 a2 well a2 liick2 iit*

CSN: Nnmmmmm that's it... y-yeaahhhhh..

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 2uckiing on hii2 buldge*

CSN: Nmmmmm... damn sol... a-ahhhhhhh

CIR: *2ollux contiinue2 enjoyiing the fact that eriidan ii2 happy*

CSN: *eridan was enjoying himself* f-fuck it just feels soo good...

CIR: iim glad

CSN: Mmmmmnn givve me more, sol

CIR: *2ollux contiinue2 but reache2 one of hii2 hand2 up and rub2 eriidan2 horn2*

CSN: Mmmmmnn yeah, that's it. *eridan starts scratching on the floor*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 rubbiing eriidan2 horn2 harder*

CSN: *he starts scratching at the floor harder really enjoying himself* that really feels ni- ahhhhhhh...

CIR: *2ollux wa2 2miiliing but contiinued*

CSN: *eridan kisses sollux*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back whiile 2tiill rubbiing hii2 horn2*

CSN: Mmmmnn yeahhhh.. so we are matesprits noww right sol?

CIR: yeah, we are and iim happy about iit

CSN: I am to! So wwhen are we goin a tell nep?

CSN: *wwe

CIR: well we could tell her later cuz ii dont feel liike leaviing the hiive yet

CSN: Haha I don't plan on leavvin either ;-)

CIR: good, ii dont want you two ;)

CSN: Wwell your wwish is granted :)

CIR: :) *2ollux re2t2 hii2 head on eriidan2 che2t*

CSN: *eridan entangles his fingers in sollux's hair. Should wwe get dressed noww?

CIR: *2ollux grumble2* do we have two?

CSN: Not if you don't wwant to ;-)

CIR: not really

CIR: *curl2 up iinto eriidan*

CSN: *eridan dozes off*

CIR: *2ollux look2 at eriidan2 2leepiing face and 2miile2*

CSN: *eridan soon awakes from his sleep.* wwhat did I miss sol?

CIR: nothiing except for me learniing that your rather cute when you 2leep ;)

CSN: *eridans face turns a bright purple*

CIR: hehe your cute when you blu2h two

CSN: *eridans face turns even more purple as he wraps his arms around sol*

CIR: your 2o warm

CSN: Thank you.. :-)

CSN: I had fun. I hope wwe could do it again another time

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 two 2lowly fall a2leep*

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 2oftly 2noriing*

CSN: Awwww he's so cute wwhen he snores... :-) *eridan snuggles with the sleeping sollux*

CSN: *he soon falls asleep himself*

~later~

CIR: *2ollux walk2 over and lean2 iinto eriidan*

CSN: *eridan pulls sollux into a kiss*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back*

CIR: *the next day 2ollux take2 eriidan two nepeta2 cave and tell2 her the new2*

CSN: :3 AC squeals in excitement! You and ampurra? I knew it would be true one day! :3

CIR: ye2 me and ED. and iim gue22iing you would liike the joy of telliing the re2t of the troll2? unle22 ED want2 two do iit hiim2elf that ii2

CSN: *:3 I'll let ampurra do that. If I told them, they might not believe me. If they see you walking around with ampurra, they might belive it.

CIR: okay

CSN: :3 thanks for the news! And fur answering my question :3

CIR: *grab2 ED by the hand and pull2 hiim clo2er*

CSN: *eridan holds sollux's hand and moves a tad closer, to where their hips were touching*

CIR: :) you ready two go tell everyone ED?

CSN: Yeah I'm ready

CIR: okay *2ollux pull2 eriidan out two the lab two let the other troll2 know

CSN: *eridan walks over to karkat.* hey kar, guess wwhat?

CIR: *karkat look2 over* WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FII2HBREATH

CSN: I havve a fuckin matesprit! In your face kar! *eridan smiles , taking in the pride

CIR: *karkat has a look of surprise on his face* HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A MATESPRIT AND WHO THE FUCK IS IT?

CSN: It wwas a bit a surprise, an it's sol.

CIR: *karkat 2tare2 at eriidan* YOUR FUCKIING LYIING RIIGHT? 2OLLUX WOULDNT BE YOUR MATE2PRIIT

CIR: *2ollux walk2 over* you told hiim fiir2t ED?

CSN: Yeah. An he dosen't belivve me either.

CIR: *2ollux thiink2 and then pull2 eriidan iin for a kii22 iin front of karkat*

CSN: *eridan kisses back* does that showw you wwe are matesprits an that I'm not lyin?

CIR: *karkat2 face turn2 briight red* WHAT THE FUCK DONT DO THAT HERE!

CSN: Wwe just wwanted to provve that I'm not lyin.

CIR: YOU COULDVE JU2T HAD 2OLLUX COME OVER HERE AND 2AY "ye2 kk we are mate2priit2" IIN HII2 2TUPIID LII2PY VOIICE, NOT THAT1

CIR: !*

CSN: Oh wwell

CSN: An you said I wwould nevver have a matesprit.

CIR: FUCK OFF ERIIDAN

CSN: No.

CIR: *2ollux grab2 eriidan and pull2 hiim away before karkat doe2 2omethiing 2tupiid*

CSN: *eridan stumbles a bit, almost tripping*

CIR: *2ollux laugh2 liightly* 2orry diidnt mean two make you fall

CSN: Its ok. wwho to tell next?

CIR: hmmm... well you obviiou2ly cant talk two kanaya...

CSN: Oh cod no

CSN: Wwhat about gam?

CIR: 2ure

CIR: *2ollux look2 around and 2pot2 the horn piile and goe2 two 2ee iif gamzee ii2 underniieth the horn2*

CSN: *eridan takes sollux's hand and walks over to gamzee*

CSN: hOnK :o) WaS uP sOlBrO?

CIR: hey gamzee well eriidan wanted two tel you that we were mate2priit2

CSN: ReAlLy? MoThErFuCkInG mIrICaLs My FrIeNd

CIR: ye2 iit ii2 gamzee, ye2 iit ii2

CSN: pIe GuYs?

CIR: uh.. no thank2 gamzee

CIR: ED probably want2 two go let everyone el2e know

CSN: SeE yOu LaTeR mOtHeRfUcKeRs HoNk! :o)

CIR: 2ee ya gamzee

CIR: *gently tug2 on eriidan2 hand 2o he doe2nt fall thii2 tiime and walked away*

CSN: *eridan follows* your turn to pick. Anyone but kan

CIR: ii know that

CIR: hmmm let2 2ee...

CSN: Just makin shore..

CIR: you wanna talk two vrii2ka or ff?

CSN: Vris..

CIR: okay.. ii dont know iif ii wanna talk two ff riite now...

CSN: Yeah, I don't think it wwould be a good idea.

CIR: yeah... not really... okay *2ollux 2lowly pull2 eriidan along wiith hiim*

CSN: He's vris.. guess wwhat?

CIR: w8 why are you talkiing two me eriidan?

CSN: I havve a matesprit that's wwhat.

CIR: HA HA HA that2 2o funny. *vrii2ka look2 iinto eriidan2 face and 2ee2 that he ii2nt lyiing* holy 2hiit who ii2 iit?

CSN: Sol.

CIR: your kiiddiing me riight?

CSN: Nope

CIR: *vrii2ka glare2 at hiim. 2he know2 what wiill happen iif he ii2 lyiing.* prove iit

CSN: *eridan pulls sollux into a kiss*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back*

CIR: *vrii2ka giive2 them a really gro22ed out look* okay okay 2top iit you two go away

CSN: Just provvin my point vris.

CIR: yeah well ii h8 the fact that you are 2tandiing iin front of me 8eiing all kii22y kii22y on each other

CSN: You're just upset cause you knoww I'm right.

CIR: ii wiill 8reak your neck iif you dont go away. now take your 2tiinkiing "mate2priit2hiip" el2e where

CIR: *2ollux get2 unea2y and 2tart2 leaviing wiith eriidan*

CSN: Eh. Noww I see wwhy you guys alwways ignored an hated me..

CIR: *2ollux 2tart2 feeliing bad agaiin* yeah... 2orry... agaiin...

CSN: *eridan regrets what he said* I'm not tryin to make you feel bad, sol.

CSN: I'm just startin to realize wwhy it wwas hapenin

CIR: iit2 okay. you dont have two apologiize. you dont have anythiing two apoliigiize for *2ollux hug2 eriidan*

CSN: *he puts his head on soullux's chest.* yeah I do. I wwas bein a jerk...

CIR: *2ollux 2iigh2* okay enough of thii2 for today, let2 go back two my hiive. and you wernt beiing a jerk, you ju2t wanted people two liike you that2 iit

CSN: *eridan feels a bit better.* okay.

CIR: *2ollux then take2 eriidan two hii2 hiive*

CSN: *eridan sits on the couch*

CIR: what kiind of iicecream do you liike? ii got chocolate and miint

CSN: Chocolate. *eridan smiles a bit*

CIR: okay *2ollux dii2he2 up two biig bowl2 of chocolate iicecream*

CSN: *eridan gets the icecream* thank you sol

CIR: no problem :)

CIR: *2ollux 2iit2 be2iide eriidan whiile eatiing hii2 iicecream*

CSN: *eridan had no thoughts of the past except his first day of matespritship and up.

CIR: *2ollux kept glanciing over at eriidan*

CSN: *eridan ate slowly. He was thinking about the night he and sollux became matesprits*

CIR: *2ollux wa2 watchiing eriidan eat 2lowly rememberiing la2t niight*

CSN: *eridan glances at sollux.* what? I eat slower when I think

CIR: nothiing really. ii ju2t enjoy watchiing you

CSN: *his face tints a bit purple*

CIR: *2ollux'2 face turn2 a liittle yellow* hehee

CIR: *2ollux fiinii2he2 hii2 iicecream and goe2 two riin2e out hii2 bowl*

CSN: *eridan finishes his icecream. He puts the bowl in the sink and washes it.* *he then takes his seat beside sollux*

CIR: *2ollux lay2 down over eriidan2 lap*

CSN: *Eridan pulls his fingers through sollux's hair.*

CIR: purr

CSN: *eridan listens to sollux* your really cute wwhen you purr..

CIR: *2ollux'2 face turn2 a briighter yellow but purr2 louder*

CSN: *eridan's face was. Purple now.*

CSN: *He was listening to sollux purr.*

CIR: *2ollux roll2 over 2o he wa2 on hii2 back and 2tarted 2trokiing eriidan2 face*

CSN: *eridan purrs lightly*

CIR: *2ollux 2miile2* there iit ii2 :)

CSN: *eridans face was a bright purple, but he was still purring*

CIR: *2ollux contiinue2 2trokiing eriidan2 face*

CSN: *eridan purrs a bit louder now*

CIR: *2ollux iintertwiine2 hii2 fiinger2 wiith eriidan2*

CSN: *eridan holds sollux's hand.*

CIR: *2ollux lay2 there and 2miile2 at hii2 new mate2priit*

CSN: *eridan smiles back at sollux* you're the best matesprit ever

CIR: 2o are you ;)

CSN: *eridan leans over and hugs sollux*

CIR: *2ollux 2iit2 up 2o iit wouldn't be a2 uncomfortable and hugged eriidan back*

CSN: *eridan enjoys the moment*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan2 cheek over and over agaiin whiile 2miiliing*

CSN: *eridan pulls sollux in for a kiss

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back*

CSN: *eridan sat there.* what now?

CIR: hmmm... welll ii'll let you deciide ;)

CSN: Wwhatevver you wwant sol

CSN: ;-)

CIR: *2ollux get2 a look iin hii2 eye a2 he 2lowly lean2 toward2 eriidan2 face*

CSN: *eridans nose was touching sollux's*

CIR: *2ollux then reache2 up and run2 one fiinger along the length of one of eriidan2 horn2*

CSN: *eridan purrs*

CIR: *2ollux 2traddle2 eriidan2 lap and run2 hii2 fiinger2 up and down eriidan2 horn2*

CSN: *eridan purrs louder an wraps his arms around sollux*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan whiile 2trokiing eriidan2 horn2*

CSN: *eridan kisses back and he rubs sollux's horns in circles around the middle.

CIR: mmmmm

CSN: *he continues to do this but just a bit faster

CIR: *2ollux rub2 eriidan2 horn2 aliittle rougher*

CSN: *eridan purrs louder trails his free hand dow sollux's body

CIR: *2ollux 2miile2 and niibble2 on eriidan2 lower liip*

CSN: *eridan smiles and kisses sollux. *

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan back whiile removiing hii2 2carf*

CSN: *eridan pulls sollux's shirt off.

CIR: *2ollux take2 eriidan2 cape off*

CSN: *eridan holds sollux close and he moves them to the floor.*

CIR: *2ollux hold2 on two eriidan 2o he doe2nt hiit hii2 head on the floor*

CSN: *they are now on the floor and no one was hurt..*

CIR: *2ollux take2 eriidan2 2hiirt off and run2 hii2 naiil2 along eriidan2 body*

CSN: *eridan runs his hands through sollux's hair*

CIR: *2ollux wiiggle2 hii2 butt around pu2hiing around eriidan2 buldge*

CSN: Eridan unbuttons sollux's pants

CIR: *2ollux 2tand2 up and take2 hii2 pant2 off and 2traddle2 eriidan agaiin*

CSN: Eridan wrestles his own pants off.

CIR: *2ollux run2 hii2 hand2 up and down eriidan2 body*

CSN: *eridan rubs his hand over sollux's buldge*

CIR: mmmmmmm

CSN: *eridan grips his buldge*

CIR: *2ollux let2 out a moan*

CSN: *eridan rubs his fingers in circles on sollux's buldge*

CIR: ahhh... yeaeh

CIR: *2ollux reache2 up and rub2 eriidan2 horn2 2ome more*

CSN: You like that? *eridan continues, but a bit faster this time. *he let's out a moan*

CIR: ahhh, yeah... *2ollux reache2 down and grab2 eriidan2 buldge hii2 face a briight yellow*

CSN: *eridans face was a bright purple* he continues rubbing the circles, and let's out another moan

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 eriidan whiile ma22agiing eriidan2 buldge*

CSN: *eridan kisses sollux back* yeahhh.. ahh that's it.. ;-)

CIR: *2ollux removed one hand from eriidan2 buldge and 2tarted rubbiing hii2 horn2*

CSN: Mmmnnnn...

CIR: *2ollux 2uck2 on eriidan2 neck, leaviing a liittle 2pot*

CSN: *eridan didn't mind the spot. He then bit sollux's neck drawing some blood

CIR: mmmm

CSN: *eridan rubbed sollux's horns.*

CIR: ahhhh yea

CSN: * one hand was massaging his buldge. His other hand was rubbing sollux's horns

CIR: ahhhh fuck ye2

CIR: *2ollux niibble2 on eriidan2 fiin*

CSN: *eridan rubs harder* * he moans*

CIR: *2ollux moan2 loudly*

CSN: *eridan purrs loudly.*

CIR: *2ollux pull2 eriidan iin for a kii22*

CSN: *eridan kisses sollux back*

CIR: you ready two go further?

CSN: Yeah

CIR: *2ollux 2lowly 2tiick2 hii2 buldge iinto eriidan*

CSN: Ahhhh... that feels nice... mmnnmn

CIR: *2lowly he 2tart2 thru2tiing hii2 hiip2 2lowly and then got fa2ter*

CSN: Mmmmnnmnn *he pulls sollux in for a kiss*

CIR: *2ollux kii22e2 back whiile goiing fa2ter*

CSN: *eridan moans loudly as he rubs sollux's horns*

CIR: mmmm, you haviing fun yet?

FSN2: Yeah.. * face was a his bright purple *

CIR: good *2ollux 2miile2*

FSN2: *eridan smiles back*

CIR: *2ollux contiinue2, hii2 face a briight yellow*

CSN: Sweet jegus sol that feels really good.

CIR: ye2 you do ;)


End file.
